


Idle mornings next to you

by wexite



Series: All it takes is you and me [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chan is a simp, ChanLix, College students chanlix, Consensual Sex, Corny, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Stablished Chanlix, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wexite/pseuds/wexite
Summary: Outside the day is up and callingBut I don't have to be so, please go back to sleepStay with me foreverOr you could stay with me for now.-Alternatively: boyfriends chanlix skip school, stay together at home and make sweet love.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: All it takes is you and me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926565
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	Idle mornings next to you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot on an impulse, so it's probably very sloppy and vague, but I was very happy while writing it so I hope it is at least nice to read.
> 
> This is fluff, fluff a short nsfw scene and more fluff.
> 
> Oh, also, the summary is a short verse of Ed Sheeran's cold coffee, the lovely song I listened to while writing this, please give it a listen if you can, it's really good.  
> .  
> .  
> Happy reading! <3

A sweet and faint giggle reaches Chris’ ears in between sleep. His eyelids still feel heavy so he can't manage to open his eyes yet (even if he tries), and his body feels light as if he was still inside a dream. 

He wants to wake up, oh he really wants to wake up now, see the first rays of sun sneaking through the sheer curtains and feel the warmth of its light on his face. He wants to open his eyes and be greeted by the owner of that lovely giggle that echoes inside his head, smiling down at him and looking at him half annoyed because right now, they’re most likely running late for university, and half in love because well, he can’t help but love Chris _all the time_.

"Hyung, wake up." Felix's deep voice reaches Chris' ears.

He wants to wake up from and witness the expression on his lover’s face, but he’s still too tired for that. After all, he went to bed at almost five in the morning the previous day. 

"5 more minutes." He replies, lazily and barely audible. 

"What?" Felix asks, not really sure he understood the other’s previous words.

The elder scoffs and reaches for Felix's hand outside the warm and cozy sheets. The pink-haired boy is standing next to him, a little bit further away than Chirs thought him to be, so he struggles for a few moments before he actually gets a hold of the younger’s wrist. He pulls from Felix’s arm as hard as he can and makes him fall on bed.

“Hyung~” The pink-haired boy whines as he tries to escape from his boyfriend’s strong grip by pushing the other’s hand away and throwing himself back but failing in the attempt and resulting in him being pulled with more strength just to end up with his back resting against the blonde’s chest instead. “It’s late, we have to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” Chris yawns. He tugs Felix even closer to him, placing both of his arms around the other’s tiny body, feeling the warmth of the oversized sweater he’s wearing and resting his chin on his boyfriend's head.

“Are you going to let me go alone?” The pink haired boy manages to turn around and face his still sleepy hyung.

Slowly, the blonde boy opens his eyes, taking a moment to get used to the light in the room. He blinks a few times before he looks up to see Felix’s face. He thinks carefully about his reply, if he plays this correctly he could make the younger stay with him all day and rest instead of going to school. “Are you going to let me stay here alone?”

“You’re a big boy, I’m sure you can be by yourself for a few hours.” Felix teases.

“But who will take care of me? My head hurts.” Chris complains, trying to get his way to a lazy and cozy day with his boyfriend through a white lie.

Felix looks down to him and raises one eyebrow. “How much?”

“A lot, I-I think I might be sick.” He fakely sniffles as he moves closer to the pink-haired boy and looks at him with big puppy eyes.

In that moment an evil smirk appears on Felix’s previously exceptical face, and a shiver goes down Chris’ spine, he fucked up and now his boyfriend has the control.

“Oh really? Okay then, I’ll stay with you but we can’t be this close or kiss since you might infect me.” With a quick movement, he pulls himself away from Chris’ side and stands next to the bed again, a little bit further away than before this time. “I’ll make some soup and then bring medicine, you’ll have to stay here all day and I’ll be out in the living room probably gaming or-”

“I lied! Okay? I lied, I’m not sick.” Chris desperately admits. His eyes are fully open now and he suddenly has enough energy to sit on top of the mattress and try to reach for Felix’s hand again.

The pink haired boy laughs at his sudden streak of energy and the regret in his voice. 

Chris stares at him and realizes how pathetic he sounded for a moment. His cheeks quickly turn bright red and his face starts feeling warm.

At least, now that Felix has laughed Chris knows he’s won, so he tries to leave his embarrassment behind and allows himself to get playful. 

So he stands up and jumps off the bed, making his boyfriend instantly stop laughing and start running towards the bedroom’s door. The elder chases him through the kitchen and the living room as the other screams “Stop, you’ll infect me!” at him and laughs loudly and almost uncontrollably.

Chris is also laughing, he laughs so much that his stomach hurts and it becomes a little hard to breath, but even when he feels the muscles of his abdomen constricting in a fairly painful way, he runs as fast as he can around the apartment, trying to catch Felix.

“How are you so fast?” He yells to the pink-haired boy who is currently running back to their bedroom.

Felix doesn’t reply, instead he turns his head slightly and sticks his tongue out like a little kid, mocking his boyfriend. 

Then, a few meters ahead he reaches the door frame of their bedroom and stands there, looking directly at Chris with his hand on the door handle, daring him to come closer. And with the last bit of energy he has, the blonde speeds up and manages to place his hands against the wooden door just before it closes right before his eyes.

“Go away!” Felix says in between laughter.

“Never!” Chris replies while pushing his whole body against the door and being quickly to open it fully, winning the strength contest against his boyfriend.

“W-wait, we can talk it out and-” The younger’s words are cut off by a yelp that escapes his mouth when he feels Chris’ arms around his thighs and finds himself being lifted up from the ground.

“No talking.” The elder says as he walks towards the messy bed they had been previously lying on, not so long ago.

Felix unsuccessfully tries to free himself from his hyung’s grip by hitting his back with his small fists and kicking back. The blonde only giggles at his desperate but failed attempts and ends up lying him down on the bed just to place himself on top of Felix right after.

“No, please, have merc-” The pink-haired boy’s words are interrupted yet again by his own laughter when his boyfriend starts tickling him, ignoring his plea. “W-wait, I have to pee, I have to pee!” He screams, finally making Chris stop and pushing him away. 

“Liar.” Chris points out when he notices Felix not moving or trying to run towards the bathroom, but rather staying in his previous position, trying to catch his breath again. 

The younger scoffs and hits the other’s arm playfully. “You’re one to talk.”

It takes them close to five minutes to start breathing completely normal again, but once they’re both less agitated, Felix draws himself closer to Chris, taps the side of his arm slightly as he looks up to him and smiles. The elder gets the cue and without hesitation goes to hug his boyfriend, making the small distance between their bodies disappear. 

Felix buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck and snuzzles himself against the warm skin in such a cute way it makes Chris’ heart flutter.

They stay like that for ten minutes or so. They don’t talk or look at each other, they just cuddle and let the silence surround them. Felix moves a little every now and then but it doesn’t bother the elder, he just adjusts to his boyfriend’s new positions without complaining.

After a while, Chris feels Felix’s breath against his lips, and the tip of the younger’s fingers against his own bare chest, wandering freely in a tender way. He opens his eyes and finds the pink-haired boy looking at him with his shiny and beautiful eyes.

The blonde smiles, tugs the other’s hair behind his ear and leans to leave a peck on his lips. “You’re pretty.”

Felix moves his hands slowly, silently, placing one on his hyung’s nape and gripping his hair gently with the other. Then, he kisses him again, this time for a little bit longer, with a little more enthusiasm and desire, nibbling on his lower lip slightly before he pulls away. “Say it again.” He urges.

Chris notices the change in the younger’s eyes, which now seem a little bit darker . He shifts their positions again, sitting up and moving Felix to sit him on his lap. “So pretty.” The blonde professes as he smoothly spreads kisses on the pink-haired boy’s chin and neck.

Felix’s breathing becomes heavy and unsteady after some minutes. 

Chris pulls him closer to his own body and feels him growing hard against his stomach. With his hands around his waist, he presses the younger’s body down, allowing him to feel how much he wants him too. 

Felix lets a silent moan out, and even though it reaches Chris’ ears like a sweet melody, he can’t conform with just that, if anything it makes him think _“more, more, more”_.

Chris’ hands make their way under Felix’s clothes, caressing his sun kissed skin with delicacy and slowly aiming to get rid of the younger’s sweater and shirt. And when there aren’t more barriers separating them, the elder kisses his way down from Felix’s neck to his chest. 

Without warning, he teases the younger’s nipple with the tip of his tongue, the contrast between the cold muscle and Felix’s warm body being enough to make the latter move his hips forward and let out another moan, a bit louder this time.

With that, Chris becomes incapable to stop now. Pleasingly, he nibbles one of Felix’s nipples, and rubs his thumb against the other.

The pink-haired boy arches his back in pleasure and whines. Then, he reaches for his hyung’s face and lifts it up, silently begging to be kissed. And Chris complies. He kisses the other both passionately and mellowly, in a way only he can.

He keeps teasing Felix with both hands, making him grow needier and resulting in his hips rocking against Chris’, eager to get the friction he so desperately wants.

After some time they break their hungry and messy kiss, gasping for air.

“Hyung, please.” The younger begs.

Hurriedly and clumsily Chris reaches for the lube inside the drawer next to their bed, holds it with one hand and takes off his underwear with the other. Then, he pours some on the palm of his hand and he tosses the bottle aside, not worrying about it falling to the ground. 

Simultaneously Felix stands up and after some struggling he manages to completely take his jeans and underwear off.

Once again, Felix places himself on top of Chris’ lap, their eyes meet and the elder smiles before he leaves a loving peck on the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

With his hand, Chris holds both their members together and coathes them with lube, the coldness of the liquid making them hiss at the same time. 

Slowly, Chris moves his hand up and down, making Felix moan and hide his face in the space between the blonde’s neck and shoulder. Immediately, he shakes his head slightly and whispers next to the younger’s ear “Let me see you”.

Chris knows pretty much everything about Felix. He knows his insecurities, his fears, all his shortcomings, what he dislikes about himself, what he loves about himself, what he likes, what he’s proud of, his dreams, his aspirations, _everything_. And so, he always makes sure to give him what he knows the pink-haired boy needs, whether it is scolding or encouragement, words to ground him or to make him float away. Whatever his boyfriend needs, Chirs is willing to provide.

Right now, as Felix feels shy because he can’t control his facial expressions, feels insecure and fears not looking good, Chris knows he needs reassurance that he’s so utterly pretty in his lover’s eyes.

Hesitantly, the younger lifts his head up again and closes his eyes tightly, not opening them due to the embarrassment he feels for being so _exposed_ , that is, until his hyung holds their dicks a little bit tighter and starts moving his hand faster.

The sudden feeling makes it impossible for him to keep his eyes closed and when he opens them, he finds his boyfriend looking up at him with big and shiny eyes, in complete awe.

“You look _heavenly_ like this, did you know?” 

Felix's cheeks turn a bright shade of red, he covers most of his face with his hands, leaving his eyes peek through the space between his index and middle Fingers. He giggles and Chris feels his own heart stop for a second.

It’s been more than two years since they started dating, and almost a year since they moved in together, but even after all this time Chris doesn’t seem to get enough of how adorable his boyfriend can be.

As the time advances, they get more and more lost on each other, they kiss and laugh, hold and feel each other, moan and occasionally speak, but most importantly, they love, they love each other with all they have, gently, tenderly, warmly, slowly and wholeheartedly as if this moment was the last one and they had to do everything they could in order to transform it into eternity. 

It doesn't take them long to reach their highest and come on Chris' hand with low pitched moans and grunts, uneven breathing and trembling bodies. 

Chris falls back onto the mattress, trying to catch his breath, reaching for a tissue from the nightstand and cleaning his hand lazily.

Felix collapses on top of his boyfriend, with his head resting against the other's chest and once he is grounded enough to concentrate on the elder's heartbeat, for the thousandth time that day, he giggles. 

"Your heart's beating very fast." He whispers, amusement and curiosity clearly audible in his voice. 

"Only for you." 

The pink-haired boy rolls his eyes and fixes his position so he can face Chris just with the sole purpose to clown him for being extremely cheesy. "That's such a corny thing to say."

"You love it." The blonde brags, wrapping his arms around the other's slim body and drawing small circles on the soft skin of his back. 

"Mhm." Felix hums, with a soft smile sitting across his face and sleepy eyes. 

"How are you feeling? Do you want to take a shower?" Chris asks even though he's tired and that he knows Felix is too, maybe a bit too tired to even stand up. "If you're too tired we can get in the tub and I'll clean you up." He suggests, now that he catches the tiredness so painfully obvious on the other's face. 

The pink haired boy shakes his head slightly. “I’m tired now.” He says. "I don't mind being a bit sticky for now, I just want to nap." 

“Okay then, we can take a shower together later, eat something after and then play games together.” Chris softly replies, the sleepiness slowly tainting him as well. 

Felix nods slightly before he crawls from his previous spot to the empty space next to his hyung. He moves around a little, trying to find the most comfortable position without having to separate himself from his boyfriend, then, once he's cozy enough, he yawns and says “I love you.”

Chris, who is now back at hugging him and placing his chin on top of the younger's head, smiles against his soft, pink hair, before readjusting himself slightly just so he can kiss Felix's forehead and whisper “I love you” back.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this, your kudos and comments give me the inspiration to keep writing! Wether it's a compliment or constructive criticism (as long as you're kind) both are always welcomed <3  
> If you want to talk to me or follow me m y twitter is auroralixie!


End file.
